particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Diego Portales
Diego Portales (2280-2351) was an outstanding politician in the republic of Egelion. First as representative of the Alessandrist Party, and then the reformer of this, as the Portalian Party. He retired of politics after the reformation of the Portalian Party into the Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares. Diego Portales was born in Libertaria in 2280, son of a moderate politic activist, he formed himself the image of a strong and decisive executive power and a lame and following legislative power. That vision atormented him in his future political career. He entered the Alessandrist Party in April, 2308. And opposed inmediatly to the leftist vision of politics of the president and candidate of the party, Guillermo Azaola. Just a year later, he presented himself as candidate for the presidency of the Alessandrist party, obtaining a 2nd place with the 31,40% of votes, in December of that year the Eckendorff Scandal was revealed and he instigated the Party Congress to overthrown Azaola. Azaola didn't resign, instead, he called for new internal elections and Diego Portales didn't lost any minute and entered in the run. In August, 2310 he beat Guillermo Azaola in the internal elections and was elected president of the Alessandrist Party with the 52,3% of votes. But accepted the Arturo Alessandri's proposal that kept Azaola as candidate for the presidency of Egelion. 2311 was a dream come true for Diego Portales, in March, Guillermo Azaola and all the party got a disastrous presentation in the national elections, which gave Portales the power in the internal congress to blockade any future for Azaola. In November the national senate called for new elections, which he presented and won by the 44,21% in the first round, and 54,44% in the ballotage. Nevertheless, 2 years later the situation was critical with near the 60% of the senate in the opposition and blocking any bill presented by the Alessandrist Party. In October, 2313 he called for new elections and resigned. In July, 2322, Arturo Alessandri was elected president of Egelion, the Alessandrist party was geting the large majority of the senate, and Diego Portales returned to the nbational political scene as the head of government (Prime Minister) of the republic. In september 2323 he presented himself as candidate for the presidency of the party and won with a 52,35%. In March, 2324, Arturo Alessandri resigned from the presidency of the country and in the April 2324 elections, Diego Portales won again with the 65,83% of votes in the first round. Inmediatly he procceded to reform the party completly and creating the Portalian Party. And forging the Portalian Dream during 4 years. In 2325 he called again for new elections, with the only objetive of getting the 2/3 of senate required to reform the national symbols and name of the republic of egelion, which he wanted to change for the "Republic of Libertaria". but every attempt failed. In february, 2327 he was reelected again president of Egelion, but the Portalian Dream ended absolutely as the Portalian Party only controled the 36,4% of senate. In November, 2328, Diego Portales called for new internal elections and ended the Portalian Party. the elections were won by Jorge Alessandri and in december of that year the party was renamed to Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares. In february, 2329 he retired from the political scene after exiting the presidency of the country. He died in March 2351. Government Achievements *November, 2311: Elected President of Egelion (First round:44,21% / Second round:54,44%) *October, 2313: Resigned from the presidency of the country. *July, 2322: Prime Minister of Egelion. *April, 2324: Elected President of Egelion (First round:65,83%). *February, 2325: Elected President of Egelion (First round:65,56%) *February, 2327: Elected President of Egelion (First round:37.39% / Second round:62,80%). Party Achievements *April, 2309: Candidate for the presidency of the Party. Finished 2nd with the 31,40%. *August, 2310: Elected President of the Party with the 52,3%. *September, 2323: Elected President of the Party with the 52,35%. Category:Egelian politicians